Shawn Michaels
Κωστάκης Codebreaker(born 20 July 1996) better know with his quiz name Shawn Michaels,is a greek quizzer and chairman of NWA.He is currently signed with NWA.Michaels wrestled for the NWA formerly '''EWF from 2012 until his unceremonious destruction on 2013.In The 'NWA/EWF Shawn Michaels participated in all Pay Per Views on EWF/NWA But he is not participated on Backlash 2013 '. In 2012 Michaels teamed up with Undertaker,Sheamus,Sin Cara,Christian to form the stable New Brood.At That Year Backlash Michaels take the biggest victory in his career against Brock Lesnar to become the first ever EWF Champion. Michaels Was Superstar of the Year 2012.Won the greatest feud award in 2012 with Edge.He won the Holly Shit moment of the year in 2012 with new brood.Michaels won the dirtiest player of the game award in 2012.Shawn Michaels has won the EWF Championship in two different occasions.. Quizzing Career EWF Championship and various feuds (June-October 2012) By defeating John Cena at a Raw show at June 2012, Shawn Michaels became the no.1 contender for the EWF Championship at Backlash 2012, where he would be facing Brock Lesnar for the championship. Odds were against the Heartbreak kid that night, but at everybody's surprise he prevailed against Brock Lesnar in a highly competitive match that ended with a 7-6 score. The month after he began feuding with a long time enemy of his, Evan Bourne, which he faced at the second PPV of EWF, Unforgiven. In that match, Edge, one of the biggest rivals of Michaels was the special guest referee. Again, against all odds, Michaels defeated Bourne with a dominating 7-3, continuing his title reign. His next opponent would answer to the name Randy Orton, a new talent in the spotlight of quizzes. Although being strongly built, Orton would be later squashed by Michaels at October's PPV, No Mercy, in a steel cage match, with a 4-0 score. Arguably that match was the less competitive match to ever take place for the EWF Championship. '''Feud with Edge (November 2012) After overcoming lots of opponents, and after having held the championship for over 5 months, the biggest challenge for Shawn Michaels had arrived. One of the greatest quizzing legends, Edge, made his return challenging Shawn Michaels for the EWF Championship, reigniting a previous rivalry between the two at early 2012. After a huge rivalry, those two met each other at November's PPV, Survivor Series. An epic matchup was expected by everybody, and that's what they got. Ultimately, Shawn Michaels defeated Edge after a hard fought battle in a Last Man Standing match, with the Undertaker as the special guest referee. Undertaker helped his long time partner, Shawn Michaels defeat Edge, but after the match he attacked HBK with a chokeslam, setting up a new feud for the long future of EWF. 'Feud with Rob Van Dam (December 2012-February 2013)' After Michaels succesfully defeated Edge to retain the EWF Championship, Rob Van Dam, who was stripped of his ECW Championship would be awarded a title match for the EWF Championship at TLC 2012. Michaels and RVD squared off in a great TLC Match at the main event of the night, with Shawn Michaels prevailing once again. The night after TLC, at a special Slammy Awards Raw, Shawn Michaels was scheduled to defend his title against Rob Van Dam once more by the General Manager of Raw, Edge. In a big surprise for the fans, Shawn Michaels was defeated that night by Rob Van Dam, losing the Championship after 183 days. After this big upset, Shawn Michaels cashed in his rematch clause at next week's raw, reclaiming the EWF Championship and becoming a two-time EWF Champion. After that, a stretcher match was announced for Royal Rumble between Shawn Michaels and RVD for the EWF Championship, with their rivalry being in a very high level. At the Royal Rumble, those two squared of in an epic battle, arguably the greatest match for the EWF Championship, with Shawn Michaels taking the win against Rob Van Dam and ending their one on one matchups. Next month, HBK had to defend his title in an Elimination Chamber match at the Elimination Chamber PPV against 5 other superstar, those being Rob Van Dam, Alberto Del Rio, Triple H, Zack Ryder and Randy Orton. After having a poor effort in comparison to his previous matches, Shawn Michaels was eliminated by the most dominating superstar in that match, Alberto Del Rio. Later, Rob Van Dam won the Championship again, entering the match after Shawn Michaels' elimination. 'Feud with the Undertaker and Departure (February-April 2013)' At the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Elimination Chamber PPV, Shawn Michaels interfered in the match and costed the Undertaker the title when he was pinned by Batista after Shawn Michaels hit him with a Sweet Chin Music, setting up a big feud between them. In a surprise for all, Shawn Michaels announced his retirement on Raw and agreed with the chairman to be the first ever Hall of Fame inductee. Next week at the Hall of Fame ceremony, Undertaker appeared, destroying the set and challenging Shawn Michaels for Wrestlemania.Shawn Michaels acceptep the challenge and didn'y Shawn Michaels retire.On 31 March of 2013 Shawn Michaels face the Undertaker On Wrestlemania Main Event in A Hell In A Cell Match, one of the biggest match of his career. Shawn Michaels lost the match after a brutal fight with a score 15-7.The Feud Closes After Wrestlemania and Shawn Michaels is out of action since.